Tom & Jaerry
by axclelxyj
Summary: Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong. Dua kakak – adik yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Eits, bukan tidak bisa terpisahkan karena 'cinta'. Tapi karena perkelahian yang setiap hari dilakukan kakak beradik tersebut. Suatu hari, karena merasa habis kesabarannya Yunho mengambil langkah yang ekstrim! / gak pandai bikin summary / YunJae/ Incest / M / read more / RnR


**Tom & Jaerry**

**.**

**YunJae**

**.**

**M**

**.**

**axclelxyj**

**.**

**Cast: Yunjae, others.**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot for the story.**

*** = Flashback**

**** = End of flashback**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Jung Yunho?" ucap seorang namja cantik kepada seorang namja disebelahnya. Well, namja itu sedang menganggu namja cantik disebelahnya itu. Mengganggu?

"Haha! Siapa yang suka mengganggu duluan, huh?" ucap namja tampan disebelahnya itu sambil terus mengganggu dan mencari masalah dengan namja itu dengan berbagai cara! Dari mengambil makan pagi kakaknya, mengambil tabungan kakaknya untuk hal tidak penting, menaruh petasan di depan kamar kakaknya sampai mengganggu dengan cara yang tak pantas&ekstrim!

_Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong. _Dua kakak – adik yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Eits, bukan tidak bisa terpisahkan karena 'cinta'. Tapi karena perkelahian yang setiap hari dilakukan kakak beradik tersebut. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Yap, sebetulnya yang memulai duluan itu siapa ya? Jaejoong kakaknya? Atau Yunho adiknya? Tidak bisa ditentukan. Karena, keduanya selalu memulai perkelahian. Layaknya _Tom & Jerry._

.

.

.

"Yo, Yunho. Kau tampak lusuh hari ini, ada apa?" tanya seorang namja berjidat lebar yang duduk sebangku bersama Yunho.

"Habis _mengerjai _Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho santai.

"...Mengerjai? ...Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau mengambil langkah lebih ekstrim?" ucap namja berjidat lebar tersebut –Park Yoochun, sambil melotot kepada sahabatnya, Yunho.

Yoochun –sahabat Yunho. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP, dan mereka sekarang sudah SMA di SMA Toho, mereka selalu bertemu di sekolah yang sama dengan kebetulan!

"Iya. Memang aku melakukan itu. Dan sampai pagi. Makanya aku lusuh seperti ini." jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau gila, Yunho!" jawab Yoochun semakin melotot.

"Apa? Aku tidak gila, siapa suruh cari masalah."

**_* Jae's POV_**

"Yunho! Yunho! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu! Yunho!" teriakku kepada adikku –Yunho.

Walaupun kami sering berkelahi tetapi terpaksa aku harus tetap mengurus Yunho. Ya, kami hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang cukup besar. Tingkat, 10 kamar, 10 kamar mandi, 1 dapur dan...tidak perlu kusebutkan, terlalu banyak ruangan di rumah ini. Kamar Yunho ada di lantai 2. Jadi aku harus berteriak untuk memanggil Yunho dari dapur. Kemana anak ini? Sepertinya aku harus ke kamarnya sekarang. Huft.

Tok tok

"Yunho? Kau didalam?" ucapku sambil menempelkan telinganya di pintu kayu kamarnya.

Dia tak juga menjawab. Apa dia kabur? Lebih baik aku masuk, toh tidak dikunci ini. Namun, terdengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandinya. Huh, ternyata dia sedang mandi?

Tiba-tiba ide konyol terpikirkan olehku. Karena Yunho mandi tidak pernah ku kunci...akan kukunci kalau begitu. Bodohnya Yunho menaruh kunci kamar mandi di depan, kalau aku akan membawanya bersamaku kedalam kamar mandi.

_Cklik_

"Terkunci. Rasakan pembalasanku, _Jung Yunho_."

Sementara aku menunggu di kasur Yunho dan sambil menunggu reaksi adikku.

**_Yunho's POV_**

Malam ini aku kepanasan. Sepertinya lebih segar jika aku mandi walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Sehabis mandi aku akan mengganggu kakakku. Rencana satu ini pasti berjalan lancar!

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarku.

"Yunho! Yunho! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu! Yunho!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagiku. Jaejoong. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa bisa terdengar teriakkannya sampai lantai 2 kan? Asal kalian tahu, teriakkannya seperti 10 toa sekaligus!

"Lebih baik diam sambil berendam diri, siapa suruh baru selesai membuat makan malam..." aku tidak menghiraukan teriakkannya itu.

"Yunho? Kau didalam?"

Suara itu lagi. Oh, God. I swear! I'll kill him someday! Aku tidak menghiraukannya lagi.

Lalu, aku mulai mengisi air di bak, dan langsung berendam. Tak lama aku mendengar suara. Wait, itu bukan suaranya. Suara apa itu?

"Hey. Apa ada orang disana?" ucapku sambil beranjak dari bak dan mengambil bathrobeku.

Aku mencoba mencari tau, tentu saja. Aku membuka pintu dan –Seriously!? Pintunya terkunci!? Aku tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat mandi! Yang benar saja!? Oh, well...pasti ini perbuatan kakakku yang bodoh itu. Dia pasti tidak berfikir ada kunci cadangan ya di dalam kamar mandi? _Bodoh._

Cklik

Pintunya terbuka dan aku berjalan menuju kasurku. Dan aku melihat Jaejoong kakakku yang tadinya sedang tertawa berubah menjadi diam tak percaya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Y-Yunho?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kau tidak ingat? Setiap ruangan&kamar mandi punya kunci cadangan, hm?" ucapku sambil tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

Tidak tahu ada angin apa, aku mengunci pintu kamarku. _Mianhae,_ Jaejoong. Sepertinya rencanaku berubah.

Aku lalu mendekatinya, kujatuhkan badannya ke kasurku. Aku merangkak ke atas badannya. Dia diam, tak bersuara. Aku juga bingung, apa yang sedang kulakukan?

"Jae..." ucapku di telinganya dengan suara bassku. Apa yang akan kulontarkan dari mulutku?

"Kesabaranku sudah habis...sepertinya _Tom_ akan melakukan sesuatu kepada _Jaerry_nya.." lanjutku. Apa yang kau bicarakan Yunho? Oh, aku melewati batas!

"Y-Yunho. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tahu." ucapku sambil melihat bibir merah kissablenya itu. Dan aku menciumnya. Oh, God. Bibir ini menjadi canduku sekarang.

"Mmmh-h! Y-Yunmmckp! Sto-phckhm"

Aku tidak dengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku melanjutkan mencium bibirnya, menjilatnya, menghisapnya. _Those lips are mine, now. _

Aku merobek pakaian yang dipakainya. Tidak. Aku tak percaya ini, dadanya montok bagaikan perempuan! Badannya yang putih dan mulus bagaikan boneka porselen. Aku tidak akan menyesal!

Aku turun kebawah, menjilat lehernya, dadanya, dan _nipple_nya.

"Nnnh-hn, a-ahh." desah kakakku –Jaejoong. Desahnya...bagaikan melody lagu yang indah. Aku ingin mendengarnya...yang lebih dari itu.

_Mianhae_, Jae. Rencanaku benar-benar berubah.

.

.

.

"Mmh! Hh! Nnh!" desahnya tertahan.

Kalian bingung? Kenapa dia tidak memberontak? Hm, aku mengikatkan tali di pergelangan tangannya, dia namja yang cukup lemah..

"Kenapa ditahan, Jae? Jangan ditahan...desahanmu sexy, kau tahu itu?" ucapku sambil menghentakkan my little Yunho, yang tidak bisa dibilang '_little'_ sebetulnya...

Aku melihat wajahnya. _He's beautiful. _Tidak tahu apa yang dipikiranku sekarang. Tapi dia memang cantik, aku membelai wajah cantik itu. Aku merasa tenang.

"Ah! T-Tidak-hhnnh-ah!" tiba-tiba ia sedikit berteriak. Kurasa aku _menemukannya._

"Gotcha...Nn-ah! Ah-aanh! Holemu makin sempithn-hh, Jae-hn-ah!" ucapku sambil terus menghentakkan little Yunho-ku lebih dalam. Ini terlalu nikmat!

"A-Ah! A-ah! Nn-ah! Yunh-hnho! C-cukup-pph-ah!" ucapnya sambil mendesah, ia menyebutkan namaku. Tapi ia bilang cukup? Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin kan aku berhenti dalam keadaan seperti ini!

.

Aku sudah 'keluar' cukup banyak, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali. Bahkan aku tidak peduli, aku masih menghentakkan little Yunhoku ke sempitnya. Well, sudah cukup lama_. I'm out of my control!_

"Yunh-ho-h...k-kau g-gila-nhh...k-kubilan-ngh..c-cukup-hn...a-ak-" belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya kakakku menutup matanya. P-Pingsan? W-What?

Oh, God! Apa yang kulakukan!? Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya selama ini!

_Jam 03.20._

**_**Author's POV_**

"Kau benar-benar gila, Yunho!" teriak Yoochun.

"Mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu. Pada malam itu aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kulakukan begitu saja." ucap Yunho santai.

"Sekarang mana Jaejoong? Dia pasti tidak bisa berjalan! Tidak mungkin masuk sekolah! Ya kan? Ya kan? Oh my forehead! Seriously, dia mungkin bisa mati karena little Yunho-mu yang tidak bisa dibilang little! Ini gila! Ini gila!" ucap Yoochun panik sana sini.

"Kau berlebihan. Tapi memang, ia tak masuk sekolah. Aku menyuruhnya tidur di rumah. Dia pingsan pagi itu. Lalu, saat aku mau berangkat ia terbangun lalu menangis, lalu aku menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Aku memeluknya, dia menangis dalam pelukanku dan tertidur." ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Sweet. Haha! Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau suka dengan kakakkmu sendiri ya? Hm?" tanya Yoochun sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan alisnya.

"I-Itu g-gila!" ucap Yunho. Tapi, apakah _hatinya_ berkata sama dengan _mulutnya_?

.

.

.

(T)endang (B)ang (C)hangmin

Or

Delete?

.

Review, please?

.

Hello there~! Haha XD It's me again with my fanfiction! Ini ff terinspirasi dari kartun Tom&Jerry. Well, haha sebenernya ide ini muncul pas saya lagi nonton Tom&Jerry :v saat saya liat Tom&Jerry yang suka saling mengganggu...dan plop XD ide ini muncul. Ini ff iseng aja sih lol =w= tapi kalo kalian suka saya lanjutkan^^

Ohya, about the previous fanfic~ Someone said there is a fanfic that almost similar with mine. Itu ide saya sendiri dan udah lama sebetulnya saya tulis, saya gaberani ngambil ide orang T_T I hope it's all just a coincidence. Ah~ I feel bad now T_T

Regards,

axclelxyj


End file.
